User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 22
Now introducing Edwardo, teh grandfather of Phil and Amy, and the father of Nathaniel. He loves croissants and taking strolls out on a summer day. TRES BIEN! Joslyn's Appearance Tickle Monster has Been Buggin' Your Soul, Eh? }} *attacks Rick Rolls with the fire nation drill* YESSSSSSSS!!! }} }} }} }} }} }} Gosh, ah am sounding liek a jerk. I'm sorry. Will you please change it? }} I like the hot ice-cream. ROAR kids this days.... }} One Last Thingy... }} }} }} }} }} Don't wanna used meh word bubble! It's copy and paste... and that drama! Miss Blanky, how do I make a talk page archive, I think I am gonna hold 10 messages at a time (depending on size! If over 5 lines per message, archive, if less 20 messages per thingy) Please teach me, if you want, you can do it... :) Mayor Zain 12:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Kingdom Portal!! . }} Somethin' i dont s'pose you could fix my talk page? the colored boxes have gone all dodgy}} And then it ends with k. }} HAVE YOU PAID THE PIED PIPER? ) today. Yay! So.... first of all, I have a very important question. Does the game require the L button? I trust you are able to answer?}} }} . }} }} }} *attacks Rick rolls with the Annoyance from you to me and Hol* Don't forgot my request. PROMOTION! }} Permission for my article Blanky, can I please have my article back? New appearance...sorta. /tttt Matt's teh mascot.}} SHIKIJIKA CHANGES ITS APPEARANCE IN THE WILD BASED ON THE SEASON WHICH LASTS A MONTH! :O }} MySims PC DUN DUN DUN!!! }} MUFFINZ! Promotion thing }} LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL i know this is soo STUPID but funny LOL LOL LOL LOL uhhhhhhhhh.......... blanky? this website said 2 ask u 2 make my sim well.... it said something like that. IDK let me check.......... yup it did ... 2 make a picture of my sim.=^.^= plzzz make 1 comment 2 me if u get this message The "Troll" that Salin is talking about He edited The character battles to say that even if you don't have a acount, you can vote. Yes, I will soon ... hopefully - 06:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) He also turned BEAN INTO A GIRL!!! Sorry, i like BEan for some bizzare, unknown reason wait. wat do u mean? IM SOO COMFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why do people have sims for? is it important O.O if u get this message go 2 my blog and say "??" i need 2 talk 2 u thats long oops not my blong my talk page ok? answer me on my talk page are u busy UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM............................. are u there? are you busy?? :/--aShLeY 03:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) which looks better? can use this 2? (the Esma pic.) yeah, i guess i like the 1 u said you like its cuter but for the hair i like it like violets just make it the same as violet--SmiLeY4913 18:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) eyes and mouth is the same as violet i guess cuz i cant think of 1--SmiLeY4913 18:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) New Appearence Remember I was telling you about a glitch? Well I have the pics now... Sorry i took soooo long i forgot. But the wiki won't let me upload them =(. 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 17:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) FRIENDZ 4EVAH! Oh, I also have a tendancy to believe that I annoy everyone. A lot of people say I don't, but a lot of the time they act like I do... }} " So ah told teh teacher, and Josh got suspended. YAY! Oh, and I'm always goin' on about how his hair is fake and how you can just peel it off. Alex and I sorta hate each other, but are also kinda friends. I'm always annoying him on purpose. When we aren't arguing about something stupid, we talk about the Mario games. Or we bother Jaysa. Or we just gossip. As for Davon, he used to be really mean to everyone except me. He then dissed one of mah friends, and I yelled at him. I think I may have slapped him. And Jason, he's not really my enemy anymore. He looks a lot like Dentface at times. He has really bizarre mood swings. Like, he's acting all tough, and then he's like "Hey, look, a kitty-cat!" We seldom talk to each other... ands I used to kinda have a crush on him. But then he got this ugly haircut, which didn't last long. Then I started liking a guy named Steven... he's a total Star Wars fan. Squee! Also, where does I make these characters?: Is it a website or what? Can I has a link? And now for a parade of smilies: }} EDGEY-POO!!! }} }} Uhh! *bursts out laughing* HI BLANKY! I MADE A PICTURE TO SHOW YOU!! Here! ! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!! Mayor Zain 22:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorreh... LoLZ. }} AIRPLANES AREN'T SHOOTING STARS!! Glitch Pictures It says its not the right kind of file so i cant upload any of them 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Dont ask I felt like doing that =D Sim Request uh... can u make the eyes like yuki and the mouth like a happy face cause it looks to much like violet--SmiLeY4913 05:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) .....................................................Rocks. It is kinda kewleho, so.. uh.... YEEEEAAAAHZORS. I think... Lolz, I say dat a lot. Ran is pretteh funneh... her peppiness and the fact how Amu is annoyed by her is funneh. }} }} :Eyes: Bean Bradly :Hairstyle and Color: Brandi (Black & Red Color) :Skin Color: Tan :Mouth: Annie's Mouth :Outfit Description: Annie's Outfit :Face Tattoos: Star :Accessories: None :Background: The pond near my house :Chyannestar 20:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC)chyannestar SHI-LONG LANG ZI!!! I used it a ton last night cuz I was down to my last Logic point... yeah. :P Where did you get your Godot sprites? }} I don't really trust eBay with video games... And if New York City, New York doesn't have them, I doubt (insert city I live here), Alabama will... }} |moo=tragic}} }} |moo=see}} I ish probableh going to be slapped for this... Mah computer messes up when evah ah try to download Adobe. But I've been doing a lot of research on Lucky Star Wiki... Yeah. And next time I spend teh night at my grandparents house, I ish going to try and watch as many episodes as possible.}} }} Categoly thing ( AND DON'T THIS SPEECHLESS SMILE WITH ME FOREVER! ) }} Walt Disney World! Where Dreeeaaamsss, Cooooommme, Truuuuueeee! uh.. can u make the syes like bee bee's? i just dont want it to look like violet...--SmiLeY4913 20:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL sorry .. but im sure this is the last 1 can u put... ren ee eyes? im very sorry if im making u mad LOL JK --SmiLeY4913 20:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) HELP dear Blanky for the past HOUR I have been trying to create a user but after I've done everything it says "unable to perfom this action at this time" I really need help cause I wanna make a story. HELP 20:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) YESSSSS!! Finally!! HANG THERE, MONKEY LOOKING BOY }} }} }} }} }} Can I please get an advertisment? Can I get an advertisement for my story called MySims Adventures? It's a decent story and I'll try to add a new episode for it every week. Please and Thank You. P.S. You're awesome. I HAVE A HEAD! IT ENDS IN A POINT! |moo=zoom}} I guess I'll just buy 'em on Amazon. If not, then MAYBE eBay.}} Oh well, it doesn't matter because... ---- This page is blocked http://www.amazon.com/ ---- *murders stupid family safety thing* I'M GETTIN' REALLY FREAKIN' TIRED OF THIS! |moo=angry}} uh............. i have a question.. how did you do that when it said: blanky's talk page BTW that last letter waz from me--SmiLeY4913 19:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) how did u do the top of ur talk page to say :blankys talk page??--SmiLeY4913 20:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) YEAH--SmiLeY4913 20:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) MySims Adventure Address Of course you can its http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:-Simster94/MySims_Adventures read it and tell me what you think. --Simster94 02:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Simster94 Talk About It With Buddy Sim request Before you make the ad could you include my sim named Edward, it would help, thanks. Eyes: brown just like Stephen and Luis Hairstyle and color: Spiky like Chazz, Travis, and Edwin, but red. Mouth: Square-ish like Rhonda, Travis, and Luis. Outfit and appearance: Just like Chazz McFreely’s, but the red version. Face tattoos: none Accessories: He has brown rimmed glasses like Brendan, Eliza, and Noelle. --Simster94 21:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Simster94 Ad discription Can you include my sim, driscription above, hanging out with Buddy the Bellhop. The background can be of a town from any MySims game. The logo can be whatever you want. --Simster94 02:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Simster94 waz it hard??--SmiLeY4913 22:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) THE TIME HAS COME, PADAWAN }} }} }} }} }} Poppy's Cute show of Cutness Right yeah hello umm how do I say this (Cause I'm new) well could you maybe umm make me one of those ad things plz you know how game fanatic had mySims Realtiy so could u make me one that says Poppy's Cute show of Cutness and then an ! with the cute interest icon instead of a dot also Poppy behind the words in her agents outfit holding a flower plz If already wrote it so I'll copy it onto the page after words also I was gonna make a series like {Geek's} Geeky show of Geekiness and so on also I have another one that I'm working on so I'll notify you when i'm done right thanks Blanky P.S. your Awesome WOOT SORRY Sorry Blanky Very Sorry I wrote the words above and forgot to sign so bye Mysims 19:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) can you make my sim have a pose??--SmiLeY4913 19:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i like this secertive13's pose what?--SmiLeY4913 21:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) what does transperet means?? it doesnt matter...--SmiLeY4913 22:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sim BLanky? Can you pleas make a sim on my user page? Eyes: Violet's Mouth:Violet's Skin tone: Pale Outfit: Brandi's Hair:Your hair Face Paint:Whiskers Glasses: Dark Sunglasses --Violetlover16 16:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16Violetlover16 16:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC)-- Sim BLanky? Can you pleas make a sim on my user page? Eyes: Violet's Mouth:Violet's Skin tone: Pale Outfit: Brandi's Hair:Your hair Face Paint:Whiskers Glasses: Dark Sunglasses Hair Color: Black Background: Create-a-Sim --Violetlover16 17:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16Violetlover16 17:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC)-- BlankyXP, could I have a pic with Yuki's eyes, Nicole's hair, Summer's clothes, freckles and Clara's mouth. ANSWER TO MYSIMS PIC IT'S SIGNED, AND THE HAIR IS AT THE TOP, (AND BY THE SAME COLOR I MEANT PINK) I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SKIN, I WANT IT TO BE TAN Thanks Hey blanky thanks now one thing I don't now how to open it Mysims 19:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok I mean write it wheres the link tothe the page I write it on I Come In Peace Hello Blanky I require some assistance ( I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET TO THE PAGE THAT HAS MY STORY) SO HELP ME PLEASEMysims 19:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thats The Point Thats the POINT blanky How do you make one cause u said you made the icon so i wanna know how to write Mysims 19:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Been there done that Right did what you said and I copy and Pasted it off my own wordpad now how do I get your Icon Infront of it Oops Oops I did it another way right you know under where it says Intrests,Televison and allificated sites well I clicked make a new article and made my story was that right or wrong All by me the articles above this that have no name were all created by Mysims 20:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :D are you done with the pic?--SmiLeY4913 21:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) OMIGOSH! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS DOIN' TRIGONOMETRY IN 8TH GRADE! |moo=grin}} }} |moo=glassesoff}} How awful! Puppies Like Deleting Images. Somethings happen to chaz's page, all the links are muddled up and don't work -19:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get chaz's agents thing up and it came up with racing wwi. i tried kingdom wii, it cam up with agents ds then switched to agents wii and switched again to racing ds same maybe the computer was havin a slow moment America's Next Top Cheesecake Would u say leaf is like link? - 20:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE KETCHUP?!?! but spicy gravy be good too}} ok, thought i better ask the no 1 leaf fanatic-thingy person - 20:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) New Sim! Trusting you with mah life! hey blanky , i know your busy but i have a question .. the pictures i posted (of my little sister) on violets blog, will it be posted on the internet?? SmiLeY4913 01:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sim Request. (Cancel my other one,okay?) Hi! This is my other Sim request! You can just cancel the other one. Okai? Eyes: Poppy's Mouth: Smile (Not your smile the other one.) Hair: Luis' Outfit: Morcubus' Background: Somewhere in the desert. Hi Hi Blanky how du u make a vote thing you know on the main page its says who is your favourite tech sim , Yeah How du u make those Mysims 16:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just for knowing 'Blanky I can now create agent or normal sims icons at will if anyone needs me to just ask me on my page and Blanky plz tell me how to make polls Mysims 18:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ' MAMMA MIA! Gino stole the Eiffel Towah!? Roar. Here it be the descriptions: Megan *Skin Color: Pale *Hair: Sylvia's similar one *Hair color: Black *Eyes: Nicole's, Brandi's ones. *Mouth: Violet's one. *Outfit: Uhhh..that punk one, with the red shirt with a skull and grey skirt. Is in da' mirror. *Tatto: A skull. Belinda *Skin Color: Tan *Hair: The one next Luke and G-f or for especific, Emmi's one. *Hair color: Red. *Eyes: Summer's. *Mouth: Poppy's, DJ Candy's smiley mouth. *Outfit: The red blouse with the large blue skirt. Found in the mirror. *Tatto: A hearth. Thanks! ^^) }} Change Da Pic! Me has a problem.... } |text = Blanky, me has a problem... when I try to look at blogs, It always says 0 comments or the amount. When I click on the blog link, the comment box isn't there... have I been blocked from blogs? I wanna know what happened to meh account... If there is a failure, I'll try to create a new account.... Please reply... }} I have a kitty called Coco Pops... seriously... } |text = Oh, but when that status was happening... others were able to comment like Katrina.... though I am fine now! }} I <3 cupcakes! }} I <3 cupcakes! }}